


Morning Coffee

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [55]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has had a crappy day, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College student Alec, College student Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec has had an exceptionally awful morning, until a gorgeous stranger asks to kiss him to shake off an annoying ex.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallenQueen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/gifts).



Shadowhunters || Malec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Morning Coffee || Malec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Morning Coffee

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, coffee shop AU, meet cute

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec

Side Pairing: Simon/Jace (mentioned), Magnus/Camille (past)

Shadowhunters Characters: Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Prompt: "That's my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend." - "Well, kiss me so they see." for Malec.

Alec has had an exceptionally awful morning, until a gorgeous stranger asks to kiss him.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Morning Coffee_

Alec was having an exceptionally crappy morning.

First of all, his phone had died on him because he had forgotten to charge it, so his alarm didn't go off and he only woke up when his roommate Raj knocked obnoxiously on his door, knowing that Alec had meant to be awake at least an hour earlier than that.

He had attempted to prepare a quick breakfast for himself, knowing already that he would have to hurry because he had a paper to hand in this morning. Said paper had been laying on the table, neatly piled up and ready to be taken out.

Raj had spilled coffee all over Alec's papers, which he should have handed in today by 10AM – and in that moment, it had already been 9AM. Cussing, Alec got ready to print it out again. Only that they were out of ink.

So Alec had to rush to the next best place with a printer - also known as his best friend Jace's.

Jace lived off-campus with his boyfriend Simon. Jace hadn't been home, early classes and all. But Alec had the keys to the apartment. Where he found Simon, butt-naked in the kitchen, dancing and singing. And since Alec had come unannounced and Simon had been alone at his own home, Alec didn't even have a right to be angry about that unwanted image stuck in his head.

At least he got to use their printer, which was a small blessing.

 _Then_ he rushed back to campus, because the deadline had been dreadfully close at that point. The secretary, Lydia Branwell, was a personal friend of Alec's, so she gladly just slipped his ten-minute-late paper into the pile with the others, even though Professor Aldertree was very strict and didn't even accept two minute late hand-ins usually.

She was an angel and deserved a reward for that, which was why Alec instantly went out to the best coffee shop nearby to get her her favorite brew and a doughnut as a thank you.

Of course did it start raining as soon as Alec was out of the office building to head to said shop.

Which brings us to the now.

The now being a moment where Alec, soaked to the bone, not having had coffee or food today despite having been awake for three hours now, standing in line to get two coffees and two doughnuts while trying to mentally erase the image of a naked Simon Lewis from his mind.

Honestly, there was very little that could in any way or shape save this day.

"Hello, do you mind if I kiss you?"

Okay, Alec took that back. A gorgeous guy with a beautiful smile asking to kiss him _might_ just save this day. Though he wasn't really sure if this was actually happening?

"Uhm, excuse me?", grunted Alec confused.

"Ah. Sorry", laughed the other sheepishly. "I'm Magnus Bane. My ex cheated on me while on a semester abroad in Russia. Now that she's back, she seriously thinks I'd take her back. See the girl over there with the overly flirtatious smile? That's my ex-girlfriend."

He recognized the girl. Camille. She used to be somewhat friends with Raphael and Simon until they finally cut the toxic out of their life. The woman had nearly destroyed Simon and Jace's relationship. Whoever Magnus Bane was, he _definitely_ deserved better than that.

"Well, kiss me so she sees", grunted Alec without a second thought.

Later on, when frantically pacing his bedroom after having sent a dozen texts to Lydia, Jace and his sister Izzy, he would be blaming the lack of food, sleep and coffee in his system for _that_ answer.

Magnus offered him a blinding smile and leaned up, one hand on Alec's upper arm, his breath warm against Alec's neck as Magnus slowly reached up. Camille had gotten up from her chair and was walking toward them. And then Magnus' lips were on Alec's and Alec's brain went bye-bye.

They were soft and tasted like cherries and chocolate - probably what Magnus had eaten before, this café had awesome Black Forest muffins. Magnus' grip on his arm was oddly grounding and the other hand pressed flat against Alec's chest felt rather _curious_.

"Hello, darling! I'm so glad you could make it", said Magnus against his lips as they parted.

"...Wouldn't want to miss this for the world", muttered Alec a bit dazed.

Camille huffed wide-eyed as she watched them before turning on her heels and essentially storming out of the café. Magnus still had his hand on Alec's chest.

"You're a great kisser", hummed Magnus, eyes sparkling.

"...So are you", nodded Alec slowly.

"Let me buy you a coffee as a thank you", smiled Magnus. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name?"

"Alec. Alexander. Alexander Lightwood", got Alec out after a couple attempts.

"Not a morning person, Alexander?", guessed Magnus amused.

"It's been kind of a messy morning", offered Alec.

"Then you _definitely_ deserve a coffee", smiled Magnus.

The barista cleared her throat and Magnus prompted Alec to order a coffee. Magnus smiled at him one last time, lifting his own coffee up in greeting.

"Thanks again for the help, Alexander. Sadly, I have a lecture to get to. Have a good day."

Alec nodded and waved weakly, before making his way back to his dorm room. Only when he closed the door behind himself did he remember that he had actually meant to get coffee and breakfast for Lydia. Annoyed, he put the cup down and wanted to grab his umbrella and return to the coffee shop, just to notice that there was something scribbled on the cup - aside from his name. In an elegant handwriting, there was a number and a small note.

 _You're a great kisser. Text me if you ever want to get a coffee together xx Magnus_.

Which was the point where Alec sent a dozen texts to Jace, Lydia and Isabelle and started pacing his room, stunned that all of this had actually happened.

And not just that; the handsome stranger actually wanted to go on a date with him? It had been far too long since Alec last had kissed someone, so he somehow doubted that his kissing skills were _that_ impressive.

Not to mention, it had been about as long since Alec had last been on a date. The thought was pretty terrifying and he definitely needed Jace, Lydia and Isabelle to help him out sorting all of this.

But the thought of Magnus, the way Magnus had smiled at him as they parted their kiss, the thought alone made Alec smile softly. It had been nice to be looked at like that. He'd like to be looked at like that again by Magnus and he'd also like to kiss Magnus again.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Not usually my pairing, but since I literally spammed FallenQueen with like a dozen or so prompts, it'd have been super shitty to say no to the one prompt you sent me. xD  
> I do hope it turned out okay despite not really being my ship?


End file.
